1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flow control, and more particularly, to a force actuated modulating control valve.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A valve is a device that regulates, directs or controls the flow of a fluid (gases, liquids, fluidized solids, or slurries) by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. One type of valve is a solenoid valve. Solenoid valves are the most frequently used control elements in fluidics. Solenoid valves are controlled by an electric current through a solenoid that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy which, in turn, opens or closes the valve mechanically. Solenoid valves offer fast and safe switching, high reliability, long service life, good medium compatibility of the materials used, low control power and compact design.